


Paradichlorobenzene, A Toxic Organic Compound...

by Strange_Dark



Category: Lencest - Fandom, Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Chemicals, Elements, M/M, periodic table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Strange Dark is an antisocial, suicidal teen. He doesn't like to get close to people, and instead fills that hole with chemicals.His entire world is made up of chemicals, both his reality and his perception of the world.This is the world in his mind, the periodic table of his existence.





	Paradichlorobenzene, A Toxic Organic Compound...

General Paradichlorobenzene Information

-Chemical Forumla: C6H4Cl2

-Compound

-Chemical Safety: irritant, health hazard, environmental hazard

-Molecular Weight: 146.998 g/mol

-Appearance: synthetic, white crystalline solid

-insoluble in water 

-soluble in ether, chloroform, carbon disulfide, benzene, alcohol, acetone

-Uses: primarily as space deodorant like room deodorizers, urinal and toilet bowl blocks, and also used as insecticide fumigant for moth control

-when heated to decomposition, releases toxic vapors like hydrochloric acid and carbon monoxide

-acute inhalation can cause coughing and breathing problems 

-high levels being breathed in can cause headaches, dizziness, and liver damage

-contact can irritate eyes, leading to burning and tearing 

-potential carcinogen

-denser than water

-characteristic odor

-mothball like more specifically

-Boiling/Condensation Point: 345°F or 174°C

-Melting Point: 128°F or 53°C

-Flash Point: 150°F or 66°C

-Density: 1.25

*******************

He is Paradichlorobenzene.

Not an element, but a compound. Made up of a toxic benzene ring, it means he has six carbon. But as a compound, that benzene ring is accompanied by four hydrogen atoms and two chlorine atoms on opposite sides of the benzene ring.

He's irritable and a hazard to those around him. He can poison with his fists or his razor sharp words. Either way, his hatred and bitterness carry a characteristic scent in everything he does. 

He doesn't feel human, more a synthetic creature with the purpose of suffering. His skin is too pale, a stark white bringing out the gleaming emerald green of his eyes. A mess of blond bangs fall over his face, not covering the barcode on his left cheek. 

The only thing he hates more than moths and coffee is himself.

He's made several drowning attempts, but no matter how swept up he gets in the water, things always settle out and his body will never dissolve into the depths of liquid, two hydrogen, one oxygen.

He's toxic, and all hate him, though no one more than himself.

He lives in his own world, so welcome to the hell that is the mind of Strange Dark.


End file.
